


Take One

by ipso__facto (ipso_facto)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipso_facto/pseuds/ipso__facto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even watching him felt like being a voyeur, with that same sense of guilt and and glee intermingling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre voyeur challenge, March 2, 2003. To edigo and shaenie.

Even watching him felt like being a voyeur, with that same sense of guilt and and glee intermingling. Not that Billy was...erm...into voyeurism or anything.  
  
"Dommie!" A pause.  
  
"Hey, Dommie!" Nothing.  
  
"Sblom!" Followed by a vigorous shake of his bare shoulder.  
  
Dom mumbled in his sleep and smacked his lips together like a little child before rolling over, away from Billy.  
  
Billy sighed and passed a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Dominic, love, you absolutely have to wake up now or I’m going to go find Elijah and fuck him three ways from yesterday."  
  
Shifting onto his back, Dom began to stretch, lazy, languorous. It started with his toes, then his feet were pointed, calves pushing, knees bunching, thighs quivering, back arching, all his muscles straining against the coolness of the morning air, and as it reached his face, his mouth opened in a noisy inhalation.  
  
Next to him, Billy was paralyzed and trembling.  
  
Dom turned his head, and with a meaningful glance that meant nothing at all to Billy, closed his eyes again.  
  
Billy felt himself gasp in frustration, and realizing that his hand was halfway towards his...erm...problem, stilled it with a will he didn’t know he possessed.  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
The proper response would have been a pillow to the face. He was even expecting it. Billy could see him tense in anticipation under the toothy, crooked grin.  
  
But something about the phrase, about the watching caught Billy. It was an image. An image of Elijah, pale and naked and glimmering, on his hands and knees on the patterned tile kitchen floor, and Billy behind him, driving into him, and Dom’s stormy grey eyes, which flashed hungrily here and there, drinking it in.  
  
Billy groaned, and leaned in to lap at Dominic’s collarbone, licking and teasing his way to the nipple.  
  
"Whoa! Hey," Dom mumbled, " ’M not awake yet!" And Billy looked up from his nipping to see Dom’s eyes crushed tight in concentration. But then Billy looked down, and laughed, deep and throaty.  
  
"Little Soldier thinks otherwise," and Billy grinned, moved to straddle Dom’s legs, and, shifting Dom’s boxers, pressed kisses to the spiky column of hair that began below his navel. Dom groaned and clenched his fists in the green sheets, as Billy teased him, blowing a hot moist breath on the cotton, sliding his hands up Dominic’s thighs.  
  
Billy slid the boxers down, white cotton flashing on the sharp angles of hipbones, elastic waist catching on Dom’s aching cock before Billy reached up to tug it free. And then his tongue snaked out, just a tiny little bit, pink tip glistening, and licked. Dom cried out and arched into his touch, and Billy pulled back a bit before moving to envelope Dom with lips and teeth and tongue. Dominic writhed, and Billy shifted hungrily, so that Dom’s muscular thigh was between his own, pressing, grinding as Dom bucked and rolled. Billy groaned around Dom’s cock, and Dom let out a strangled screaming moan that sent a shot of electricity straight to the pit of Billy’s belly, a jolt of heat to his aching groin. He jammed his hips down onto Dom’s thigh, twisting and rubbing, trying to get that extra bit of friction as he continued to nip and blow and lick, kneading Dom’s cheek with one hand as he worked on himself with the other.  
  
And then somehow, before he realized it, Dom was coming, spurting hot and salty and sweet into his mouth, and then so was he, bucking and arching and moaning his pleasure, stutter-jerking his hips.  
  
Quickly Dom stilled, stopped shaking. Confused, Billy looked up at him, cheeks flushed and breath hitching. Dom’s eyebrow was raised and he was smiling that crooked shit-eating grin, but his eyes registered surprise.  
  
Billy turned, and there, in the doorway, stood Elijah, panting and stroking himself through his jeans. Billy’s laugh broke at the same time as Dominic’s.  
  
"I think we got our script confused, Dommie boy," drawled Billy.  
  
"Mmm," Dom agreed.  
  
"Another take then," It was almost a question.  
  
"Definitely." An answer.  
  
Two voices chimed at once. "Elijah..."  
  
 _end._


End file.
